Organized Chaos
by Chis-Dome
Summary: Took me a good couples chapters to finally think of a summary for this story,so here it goess..Rachell is your average lost teen trying to find her way through life. But when temptations are put in her path will she turn her back or fall right into it?
1. Chapter 1

**Organized Chaos**

**Summary: To be completely honest i haven't really thought of one yet XP..**

**Claimer: Yep yep...i own this one**

**Chapter 1**

In all those crowds of girls, the popular girls, the nerdy girls, the cholas, the tom-boys, the hoochie mamas, the greeser girls, the white chicks, the baby mommas, the poser girls, the I think I'm sexy but I'm not girls, the list goes on and on...but somehow I manage to not fit into anyone of them..Lets make a check list shall we?

Braces?...Check. okay maybe they fit in with the nerdy section but who says I do homework?

Long brown hair with bangs..Check. yeah but anyone can have that!

Hazel eyes...Check blehh white girl section..but i don't have a mansion, a "mr. poodles", and a 500 dollar phone to OMG in every text, sooo thats a no-go.

Tan skin..Check.. hmmm, seems alittle tom-boyish, aren't they like all dusty, just to fit in with the guys? Pshh, i know i take my showers!

B-cups.. CHECK!.well okay they're A's but whose judging?

Named Rachell, Check. seems white with a pinch of tom-boyish in there but I can deal with it.

"Ayyyee Chilli cheese Rachell, whats happeniiinggg!"

Ahhh, annoying big brother that somehow comes up with the most cheesiest names for me...check..

He ran over and leapped on my bed with an open can of Budlight in his hand.

"Woah! watch out with that thing maan.."I complained. He just snorted and took a sip of his drink

"Weeell?" I asked, waiting for him to just get to the point..

"Well,you see...my lovely little sister, the guys are coming over.. _(oh great, I already know where he's going with this one)_ and we got no one to record our new video that we're gonna upload on youtube-

"Oh yes because people just can't get enough of you guys" I said sarcasticaly while playfully rolling my eyes.

"Aha, what can I say, the ladies love me!" He chuckled and took another drink of his Budlight.

"Mhmmm, sure thats why you got 13 views on your last video, and 10 were from you guys and your constant refreshing of the page"..He frowned at that one.

"Will you record us or not, Andrew lost his video stander-thingy, so come on Racheelll" He whined.

"What about that girlfriend of yours, can't she do it?" Its not like I had anything better to do, but I just started my period which is what I call diaper week, and the last thing I want to do all day is stand up.

"Ehhh..dumped her, she was a bit on the clingy side" He slurped the rest of his Budlight.

"Wooow three whole days, I'm impressed." I said jokingly.

"Heh, you bet, whole new record right here!" He grinned.."So you gonna do it?"

"Blehhhh, alright alright, but warn them if I see any shirts off, I'm out"

"Like you won't enjoy the view" He ruffled my hair and slowly got off the bed."Whelp later, I'll call you down when they're here" He said running down the stairs, probably to go get another Budlight I thought to my self. Folding my hands behind my head, I laid down on my pillow pet.

My brother and I were so different. He was outgoing and that kind of person who can go up to anybody and within 5 minutes, they'll love him. Most of my friends say he's "freaking sexy" so I guess that also helps him in the people department. He's pretty tall around 5'11, kinda fits his slim-ness, I call it scrawny but whatever. His hair is always gelled, it spikes forward but spikes down towards the back. He's also tan, and kinda dresses sorta like a pretty boy. His eyes are green, the lucky bastard. His names Paul, but people call him p.j, don't ask me why though. All in all my brothers just that kind of person who if left to throw a party, the world would show up at your door, just because he wanted to make sure no one was left out.

I was getting bored and pretty hungry, so I went down stairs to grab me a Sunkist and some Cheetos. But the door bell rang before I could reach the kitchen so I decided instead of being a fatty and making people wait I should get the door.. Ahh and just great it was, the guys, as Paul so wonderfully put it, Andrew, Samuel and Tex.

"Hey kiddoo, I see you got your braces tightened."Andrew smirked.

"Uh-huhh, and I see you finally brought a decent shirt, plan on keeping it on?" I smiled and he just chuckled and made his way past me, the guys following right behind.

"Well do come in" I said sarcasticly earning a laugh from the little group who already seemed at home.I shut the door and looked over at the group.

Samuel, to me, I see him as sort of the one who holds their "group" together. He'll joke around, but still knows when to be serious. He's 21, the oldest too, so it would make sence I guess. Oh yeah and he gives some pretty good advice! I even learned about the birds and the beezys from this guy.

Tex, hmmmm, now this guy is just creepy.. I don't know how to explain him...Aha! to me he'll be one of those guys who'd buy a hamster and put its food above the wheel thingy just to watch it run and struggle all day.

But Andrew, now he's awesome. He's funny, tall, and very cute.. _(Hey, Hey! I know what you're thinking, I don't like him that way okay! goshh that was when I was 14, now I'm 15, things change!)_Yes, it is true I HAD a crush on him, but if you saw a 19 year-old guy with blueish-green eyes, tan skin, dirty blonde hair, 5'12 in height with abs and all, plus a "I would never harm a fly" personality I bet you'd fall in love too..

I walked over to the cabinet, and brought out a huge bowl and started to fill it with Cheeto-Puffs.

"What kind of drin-"

"Bud"

"Buuud"

"Peach apple apple juice..."

I rolled my eyes and opened the fridge. _(okay, so one Budlight for Sam, another one for Andrew, and one... Peach apple apple juice for Tex?... See I told you that guy was a weirdo! Who says Peach apple apple juice? Its just Peach apple juice!)_

**End of chapter onne! hahaa :D damn that seemed pretty long..Whelp until next time my friends.. XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Organized Chaos**

**Summary: Yeahhh, dont worry it's coming to me :P**

**Claimer: I own Tex! hahaa and everyone else in this storyy XD**

**Chapter 2**

After 6 hours of recording the guys went home, probably would have taken maybe an hour or two less but I couldn't help but laugh here and there. Those guys weren't all that bad, if they tried hard enough they could probably be the next NigaHiga or Kevjumba. I quickly ran up stairs, making a quick swift turn at the left, and headed straight for the bathroom. _("Like a band-aid...you just got to rip it offf!") _I said to myself, remembering how my mom said it when I was 10.

Yep yep, I started my period pretty early, at first I thought I wiped myself to hard and ended up running across the hallway with my pants to my knees. I remember holding out the bloody tissue crying to my mom that I needed the biggest band-aids in this house right now. At first my mom just gave me one of those _"I know you want attention right now, but the cooking channels on,and you know you can only bug your brother or father during my Top Iron Chef."_ kind of faces. But soon enough she stood up in shock. I thought she finally realized what I just presented to her was a life or death thing here. Oh but was I wrong, she began jumping for joy grabbing the tissue in her hands shaking it around, like some cheer leader after a good _"bring all the booze you want"_ school dance. Which just made me cry more, Paul ran in wanting to be nosey as usual and my mom quicky ran to him shoving the tissue in his face "Your sisters a woman honey look she started her period! Isn't it great? look and the perfect color red too!" She began repeatedly shoving it in his face...which ended up with a bloody tissue, a bloody vagina, and a bloody face.

I giggled at the memory as I disposed of the dirty pad, opening up the lower cabinet, which I claimed mine, and grabbed out a new one. Man now that I thought about it I've had some pretty funny memories, too bad it all went down hill after my parents divorce. Its not that I blame it on them, but it was just so quick. One minute we're all enjoying ourselfs on a nice Christmas day, opening up presents and laughing when I saw my brother get a pair of those buzzlight year undies, found it even more hilarious that he was 14. But the next thing I knew my dad was packing his backs saying he loved us, but he had to go. I was 11 but I still remembered the way he'd pick us up and take us places, show us his new apartment, let us sleep over, take us out on little camping trips, of course that was in the first 3 months but slowly he started showing up less and less. He'd stop by 3 or 5 times a month, then 2 times every 2 months, and now all we get is a Happy birthday text on our birthdays and a 20 dollar bill in the mail the next day.

I shook my head, _if he doesn't care why should I right?.._I finished up my business and headed down stairs to find Paul cooking the only thing he could cook...

Macaroni

"Today we're having one of my famous specialtiesss! Paul grinned over his shoulder as he saw me appear from the stairs.

"One of? You mean your only" I smiled

"Hey! I put my secret spark into it, so that makes it twice as special." He laughed

"Shredded cheese doesn't count!" I began laughing along with him

After dinner I headed up stairs to change and watch alittle quick episode of "That '70s show". _(Ahhh crap I totally forgot! two more days until spring breaks overrr agghh!) _I rubbed my forehead out of annoyance. So much for a couple more days of no worries, no homework, and no school drama. But I guess I still had my friends to look forward to.

Laura and Naomi are like my best friends at school. We're not those kind of girly flashy best friends that holds hands down the hallways like we own the world or something. Joel now he is one of my best guy friends. He's pretty much on the same level of friendship as Laura and Naomi. We all hang out together but Joel,since he's a guy and all, some of the time isn't there because he has his guy friends to ya' know. But in the end those three are pretty much my main group of buddies I hang out with.

I turned off the t.v, it was getting pretty late, I needed to make the most out of tommorow since its my last day of relaxation! I frowned..

_Curse you schoooool._

My door suddenly cracked open, making my head snap at attention.

"hey...rachelll...rachellllllllllllll..chilli-cheese-"

"Dont... even.. say it...just tell me what you want"

"Tommorow the guys are coming over for a good game of paint ball..Youuuu...Wanna keep score?"

_And here I was thinking he was gonna invite little o' me to a good friendly game!_

"...ugh...fiiiine..."

"And don't worrryy, I'll clear the S.S.O policy with the guys"

"The S.S what?"I sat up.

"The Shirts stay on policy" He grinned in pride as if he spent all day thinking of a code name for it.

_..Probably did.._

"To bad it can easily change from Shirts stay on to Shirts stay off Paul."I rolled my eyes.

"...well aren't you the dream killer.."

**End of chapter twwwooooo! Booyahhh! XDD ehh I feel like I make her to snobby towards her brother haha well stay tuned, theres more on the way :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Organized Chaos**

**Summary: Summaries kinda ruin things..if you think about it :D.. (Fail at excuse for not having one.)**

**Note: SOOOO SORRY..I know its been like forever since i wrote anything, not like anyones reading this anyway..but for those few who are I'm sorry! theres been alot going on at school.. I barely have enough time to do my homework these dayss! DX**

**Claimer: Just like the clothes on my back..I own this shit!**

**Chapter 3**

I looked out the car window clutching my bag filled with my two piece swim-suit, kodak camera, sun-screen, towel, and water bottle. How did I end up in this situation..Lets reminisce yes?

It was morning and I was in one of those perfect moring kind of days, you know? The one were I open up all the windows, take a fresh shower, eat a nonfrozen made breakfast, and maybe even squeeze in alittle Jerry Springer before Paul wakes up. But just as I was in the middle of all of that Paul slammed my door open.

"Me, You, Andrew, Tex, Joel, 5 paint guns, one beach..you in?" He grinned

Yep yep, thats where we we're currently heading, the beach. Where the girls were desperate and the guys were only there to get some. I've never really liked the beach over here, the water was way to salty and always found a way to get either in my eyes or down my throat. It was noisy and you have to get there at atleast 7 a.m to claim the good spots. You know those spots that are close enough to the sea to be able to walk back if you want something to eat,but not to close for the seas water to actually touch your feet whenever a wave comes in..Yeah..those spots. And as much as people talk about how many sexy guys they saw, or how many girls they saw sun-bathing none really get to say that they got their phone number, yet alone a sideways glance. So yeah, all in all the beach, in my opinion, is were you leave wishing you were sexy enough to catch the opposite gender's attention, red irritated eyes, sun-burned skin, and sand in places you never thought possible.

I looked over at Joel who was currently playing his psp.

"Don't you know it rude to stare at an Asian man while he's playing his video games?" Joel said not loosing focus from the game.

"She can't help it Joel, she has a thing for youu" Andrew said from shot gun. I could imagine that dumb smirk of his plastered on his face!_What the heck! I can see it in the rear-view mirror!.._

"Oh shut up " I grumbled kicking the back of his chair.

"Don't kick me because your in denial" He chuckled

_UGH!_..They were lucky Paul had his ear-phones on or else there would have been an Asian and a White guy standing on the side of the road by now..Who am I kidding, he'd probably end up joining in.

I turned over to Joel, putting my fingers at the slits of my eyes and pulling them back..

"Ching-chong ching-chong.." I whispered spitting my tounge out at him.

He glared at me "Aye!..You guys..Looks like we have a mild case of racism over here in the back"

"Ooo..mild case huh?" Andrew smirked

"What do you do on your spare time huh? Kill cats?" Tex said joining in.

_Kill cats? Really?_

"Nah,... I bet..I bet she saves up her Christmas money to buy slaves!" Andrew sarcastically gasped.

_Yeahh, remember when I said he had a I-wouldnt-hurt-a-fly personality?...I lied.._

"Gasp, She probably bullies Asians to do her math homework!" Joel laughed

_Thats it!_ I dug into my pocket getting out my little i-pod nano touch, quickly popping the ear-phones in my ear and turning the volume to its maximum. _Screw these guys, I knew i should have just stayed home and went about my perfect morning ritual!_

13 seconds into the song the car came to a sharp halt.I could see Paul take off his ear-phones and mouth _"We're here"_ before getting out the car. I turned off my i-pod, putting it away in my pocket, hoping that those 13 seconds wouldn't be the best part of the day..

**End of Chapter 3! :D Again sorry about the long wait.. Chapter 4 will be uploaded...some time this year...atleast thats a promise I can keep!**


End file.
